


Something to Tell You

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 8D, Announcement, F/M, Fluffity fluff, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, One-Shot, Pregnant, Tribute to Upcoming Mini-Moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of Genevieve Padalecki being pregnant, I thought I would try and give a little tribute!!! So here is how I imagine Genevieve telling Jared that she was pregnant! Enjoy all you Jared/Gen lovers! And congrats to the happy couple on their Mini-Moose/Padababy/Whatever-Nickname-You-Came-Up-With! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I heard today from my friend at school that Genevieve was pregnant. She was smiling and everything, and at first I didn't believe her. But then I checked my phone for tweets in the bathroom and there it was! I'm so excited!
> 
> The articles I looked up said that Genevieve is actually four and a half months along 8O. Now I don't know if they're true or not but it looks like it! If so, then the baby is probably due in January or February! 8*D wouldn't it be so cute if the baby came near their wedding anniversary????
> 
> Anyway, enough of me babbling. This is purely fiction, obviously, just my take on how Genevieve's announcement to Jared could have gone! I of course don't own anything! Please enjoy, and congrats to the couple once again!
> 
> Oh, and one important note: I don't really know how these things work, so I'm just going to give my timeline on the pregnancy stuff. Sorry if it's inaccurate in any way, believe me when I say it wasn't intentional!

They had the day together, so Jared had made it a date. It was kind of strange to date, since they were married, but Genevieve thought it was really sweet and went along with it anyway.

At the end of it, they had a nice dinner and watched movies at their house with Sadie and Harley for a while. Then of course Jared brought her to bed---carried her, actually---and ended the night off with...well, with getting off.

They were so caught up in each other...maybe that was how they forgot that one little thing called a condom.

Genevieve had woken up and immediately got sick. She practically shoved Jared off of her and ran into the bathroom. Jared, woken up by the sudden violence, rushed after her. "Gen?"

As she threw up the previous night's dinner, Jared took her hair and pulled it back. She could practically feel his worry radiating off of him throughout the whole process.

When Genevieve was finally done, she flushed it down and instantly went for her toothbrush, muttering, "What a wake up call."

She and Jared both figured it was probably the restaurant food, since it had been a newly opened place. Still, when Jared had to go to set, Genevieve got dressed and headed out to the store to get something. Just in case.

That was how she got here, sitting on the very toilet she'd gotten sick in, gaping like a fish at the object in her hand.

"Pregnant," it said.

Pregnant. She was pregnant.

Um...wow.

At first, all Genevieve felt was shock. For a few minutes, all she did was just stare at the test, where "Pregnant" still shown on the little screen. Because, uh, a child. That was a really big deal. Not just that, it was her and Jared's child.

And then, at that thought, immense joy flooded her heart. They were gonna have a kid! She and Jared had talked about it a few months back, both of them agreeing to wait for a while to settle into their marriage first. But now it was happening! They would get to care for their own child, name them, hug them, play with them, tell their friends about them, tell the fans all about them at conventions---oh, the fans! They were going to FLIP!

Genevieve was just imagining her mother's face and thinking about calling her after telling Jared, when her husband called her cell phone. He asked her if she was coming to lunch on set.

"Um, I can't make it," her voice shook a little from the happy tears blurring her vision, "But, uh...Jay, when you get home, I...I have something to tell you."

"Ok. Are you alright? You sound like you're crying," Jared's voice had gone soft with concern. "Did you get sick again? Want me to call someone to stay with you? I can't be there right now, but..."

"No, no, I'm fine." Fine? She was better than fine. She was fantastic, magnificent, wonderful, excited, jovial---so many words and yet none of them seemed to exactly fit the soaring sensation in her chest.

"If you're sure..."

"Yeah. Just get home as soon as you can. It's really important, and I can't tell you over the phone."

"Alright. Soon as they say I'm done I'll come over as fast as I can."

"Got it."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun."

They hung up, and Genevieve was left to smile really big and laugh at strange intervals that got looks from the dogs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jared came home, still looking a bit worried. Gen had really sounded like she was crying earlier. He'd been wondering since he hung up all day if he should have come back sooner, maybe someone in her family just died, or something happened to her.

A million questions ran through his mind as that thought crossed his thoughts. Was she hurt? Did she fall? Did she really get sick and just not tell him about it? But then why wouldn't she tell him about it?

"Baby?" he called, voice almost as frantic as he felt.

"In here," Genevieve called from the bedroom. Jared almost broke the door down. He swore his heart stopped when he saw that his wife was perfectly alright, sitting on the bed with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"What is it?" he asked, now just curious.

"J-Jay...I..." Genevieve started crying, and just hugged him. Jared held her, wondering what was so awesome that she was crying happy tears over it.

"What happened?" he murmured.

Genevieve pulled back, looked into his eyes, and said it: "I'm pregnant."

Jared had about the same reaction as Genevieve. At first, all he did was just stare at her, eyes as wide as saucers. Then his own tears welled up in his eyes. "Holy shit, are you serious?" he whispered.

Genevieve just nodded. Jared lifted her up with an excited shout and spun her around, making her laugh with him.

"Gen, we're gonna be parents!" he sniffed, dimples working overtime.

"Yeah!"

They kissed hard and long.

"I love you so much," Jared tightened his grip on her, but Genevieve noticed it wasn't too tight. He was worried about hurting the baby already.

Baby. It just got better and better every time she heard it. "I love you too."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
